


Microwavable Popcorn

by endlessfandoms



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Happy Ending, Happy Jesse Pinkman, JPPS, Jesse Pinkman Protection Squad, Jesse Pinkman deserves to be happy, Multi, Other, bisexual Jesse Pinkman, but you make it up to him, get your mind out of the gutter, how ironic would it be if it were El Camino, not that way, this is a demand, this is not a request, you scare Jesse, you two watch a movie together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessfandoms/pseuds/endlessfandoms
Summary: you suck at technology and spend time with your boy.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Original Character(s), Jesse Pinkman/Original Female Character(s), Jesse Pinkman/Original Male Character(s), Jesse Pinkman/Reader, Jesse Pinkman/You
Kudos: 4





	Microwavable Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: tumblr user; love-me-a-good-prompt  
> \- Person A always accidentally connects to Person B's bluetooth speakers instead of their own every time they listen to music and it startles Person B every time.
> 
> prompt: tumblr user; deargalaxy  
> "Put me down."

you weren't always the best with technology despite being on the younger side, however, Jesse knew quite a bit about it so you were thankful to have him around when you didn't understand it. he didn't have to help you all the time with everything since you were a quick learner, but some things just didn't stick with you.

for example, you loved listening to your music over your speakers while cleaning up your room but you could never remember which Bluetooth option was the ones for your room. you and Jesse had the same brand so they had the same name, hence the confusion. you were 99% sure that if one set was a different brand that it would be less of a hassle but you both loved the speakers too much to change them.

after queuing up your favourite playlist, you pull up the Bluetooth settings tab on your phone and sit there for a good three minutes trying to choose which one was the right one. Jesse had told you which it was multiple times- they never change. confident you'd chosen the correct one, you tap play on your music.

it was silent for a few moments before it started playing in Jesse's room. to be fair, you'd learned to turn it up after it was connected to the right ones- the first time it had happened, you nearly deafened the poor guy, so you made sure to play it at a reasonable volume. you turn your music down so Jesse could recover from the scare, "wrong ones, (y/n)!"

"i know, i'm sorry, Jess!" you call back, feeling bad as you tapped the other option to switch your phone connection to your speakers. finally having your music playing through your speakers, you hum along as you take care of your laundry, not noticing Jesse standing in the doorway until you turned around, "Jesus Christ- you scared the shit out of me, Jess."

he chuckles softly, resting his hands on your hips, "sorry, babe, couldn't help myself." you lean up to kiss his nose, then smile when you see his eyes light up, "it's ok, it makes up for me getting the wrong stupid speakers again," you blush a little and look away, embarrassed as you think about it.

Jesse tilts your head back so you locked eyes, "if you're still feeling guilty, i know a way you can make it up to me," and before you knew it, he'd tossed you onto his shoulder before heading out of your room, "J-Jesse! put me down!" you held the back of his shirt tightly, very afraid of him dropping you on the floor that looked very far away. 

"no, i don't think i will, sorry babe," you can hear the smirk in his voice, but to your surprise, he didn't take you to his room (of which you'd originally thought he was). he sat you down, or rather stood you up, in the living room, "all i ask is a movie..." he gives you puppy eyes as he reaches for the remote.

it finally clicks in your head- he'd been begging you to watch a movie that'd recently come out with him but you were always busy when he asked. you either had work that night or randomly assigned homework from your online class, which made you feel bad because you felt like you were either pushing him away or making excuses. you weren't and he knew that, but you couldn't help your heart feeling upset when you saw his disappointment.

for once in a long time, the only thing you had going on was laundry, and that could definitely wait for another night, "let me go make popcorn, then i'm all yours." he smiles happily, nodding, "i'll get it set up!!" you go to the kitchen and start a bag of popcorn in the microwave. while you waited, you paused your music that was still playing in your room before getting a call from your boss.

groaning, you answer it reluctantly, "hey, Bobbi, what's up?" you could see Jesse stop at the mention of her name, "no, i thought Dylan had tonight's shift- Lauren asked them to cover her shift." you listen to her go on about people not holding up their promises- something you weren't interested in hearing in the moment- so you look to Jesse and hold an imaginary gun to your temple, making him roll his eyes.

"i'm really sorry, i already made plans with my boyfriend- i'll make it up with extra hours but we've been planning this for two weeks now," it wasn't a complete lie, you did have plans with Jesse and you knew you could promise the extra hours, but you really just wanted to use your day off with your boyfriend. she just sighed and agreed before hanging up.

Jesse gives you his puppy eyes as he leans against the kitchen counter across from you, "so...?" you boop his nose, chucking when he pulled away, "so, i'm staying home to watch a movie with my handsome as hell boyfriend and eat some tasty ass popcorn, that's so." you pull the popcorn out of the microwave and open it only to feel Jesse's fingertips tug your chin gently around enough for him to kiss you.

"i love it when you call me your boyfriend... i wonder what it would be like to say 'fiance'..." he trails off, watching your eyes widen, "you- i- uh- wha-" he winks at you, then walks away to the couch again, "unfortunately, that day is not today." it takes a moment for you to recover from what just happened, "what the hell just happened?" you mutter to yourself.

you pour the popcorn into two bowls because, as much as you might think sharing a bowl with your significant other might be romantic, Jesse eats all of it in point two-three seconds before the movie has even started... you learned that the hard way. finally, you got cosied up against him as he wrapped a blanket around the both of you, "when you're ready, Jess."

he presses play, a wide grin on his face as his excitement showed clearly based on his facial expression. you watch him, warmth spreading through your chest from seeing him happy; you kiss his cheek lightly, unable to resist. Jesse looks down at you, "what was that for?" you shrug, looking between his eyes and lips, "i just love you a lot." his cheeks flush pink but kisses you back, on the lips this time, "i love you a lot, too, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> consider buying me a coffee! it'll help me keep writing what i love :,)  
> https://ko-fi.com/samw02


End file.
